Nowadays there are generally two types of short circuit fault indicators. The first type is mechanical, such as disclosed in Chinese Patent CN2059506U; or alternatively, a short circuit fault indicator as published in CN2141571Y, indicating whether a branch line is a fault line. Either indicator type requires manual resetting, laboriously. Another type is electronic, such as disclosed in China's patent CN2132997Y, CN2507017Y, CN2591630Y for general short-circuit fault indicators, which rely on a spinning color piece controlled by an electronic circuit to indicate a status through the color change in a view window indicating when the short circuit fault happens. This electrical process requires a delay resetting. The electronic type not only costs higher, but also requires batteries that require frequent replacement, very troublesome. An alternative electronic type short-circuit fault indicator is supplied by rechargeable batteries receiving power from the grid, at a much higher cost while the life of the rechargeable battery is still very limited. Additionally, observing the color of the view window requires close observation, especially at night—this can impose substantial difficulties.